


Sometimes it’s easy, sometimes it’s easier (and sometimes it’s all free)

by AvaDay



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чад, Джаред и кошка. И выпивка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it’s easy, sometimes it’s easier (and sometimes it’s all free)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2008ом году.

Шоу-бизнес – штука опасная. Сегодня Чад - звезда популярного сериала (ладно, популярного среди девочек 12-18 лет, но все же, слава – она слава и есть), завтра сериал закрывают посередине сезона, а его персонажа на прощание делают жалким наркоманом («эффект неожиданных поворотов, Чад, ты же понимаешь, либо это, либо Брук убивает Пейтон ведерком из-под льда, но мы же не хотим так негативно повлиять на имидж Софии, ты согласен со мной?»). На wrap-party он улыбается на общей фотографии, высказывает Беттани все, что думает о ее музыкальной карьере и советует Джимми подыскать себе хорошего адвоката, развод нынче дело тонкое. Наутро Чад прижимает ко лбу стакан апельсинового сока, убеждая себя, что все к лучшему, и наконец-то у него будет возможность сняться в чем-то, где партнершей по съемочной площадке не будет очередная молодежная звездочка. Живет в соответствии с этим планом ровно два часа. Вечером напивается, разрывает помолвку с Кензи и сваливает к Джей Ти на выходные. Слоняется по съемочной площадке, ест их яблоки и изо всех сил старается не мешать, но ему почему-то никто не верит. Джаред запирает его в трейлере и обещает провести с ним весь следующий день, потому что они снимают сцену то ли смерти Сэма, то ли воскрешения, то ли еще что-то не менее веселое и важное, Чад предпочитаешь не вникать. Трейлер Джареда производит ужасное впечатление, там нет ни кабельного тв, ни мишени с изображением Мэри-Кейти. Ему становится скучно в первые пять минут. Он пролистывает все номера «Пентхауза», которые находит в трейлере (целых пять штук, ему стыдно, что Джаред его лучший друг), прячет все конфеты Джей Ти и пытается поставить мировой рекорд по удерживанию на лбу бутылки из-под пепси. Через полчаса ему настолько скучно, что он достает мобильный. 

\- Джимми, как ты предпочитаешь получить приглашение в клуб «Бывшие мужья Софии Буш» - по почте или с курьером?

\- Мюррей, мы еще не женаты. Мы еще даже не помолвлены! 

\- Так я попридержу твой членский билет на год? Но предупреждаю заранее, президент - я. Как первооткрыватель. В некоторой степени. Ты можешь быть вице-президентом. 

Правда, в этот момент София забирает у Лафферти телефон и в течении десяти минут в подробностях рассказывает Чаду, каким он был хорошим бойфрендом, замечательным мужем и как, должно быть, им гордится его мама. Что же, по крайней мере, в эти десять минут Чад не скучает. 

Когда Джаред объявляет, что он уже свободен, Чад готов расцеловать всех на съемочной площадке. Кроме разве что того мужика с женским именем. Он кажется Чаду особенно жутким. 

Следом за Джаредом Чад вваливается в его дом, Сэди и Харли встречают Джареда, а на гостя не обращают внимания, за что тот им очень даже благодарен. Зато на него бросается нечто маленькое, но весьма когтистое. Джаред, сволочь, улыбается, но снимает этот темный комок с Чада. 

\- Это Рой. Сэнди подарила. 

Чад явно чего-то не понимаешь в этой жизни. 

\- До того, как бросила тебя или после? 

Джаред поднимает глаза (вернее было бы сказать, опускает):   
\- После. Сказала, что ей стало меня жаль, что мне нужно о ком-то заботиться, что это поможет мне выработать ответственность, и все такое. – Он улыбается еще шире. – Вообще, я ничего не понял из того, что она говорила, но Рой – классный. Я его даже научил не выдирать еду у меня из рук. 

\- А у меня? Слушай, я так понимаю, это та самая месть Сэнди. Потому что ладно, собаки, но кошки ж очень странные животные. Вот, например, их хвост, который абсолютно неясно как двигается, или эта их привычка следить на каждым твоим шагом, а уж странные звуки, которые они издают. Мурлыканье! 

Джаред выглядит слегка растерянным. 

\- Чад, у тебя что, кошкофобия? 

\- Во-первых, гатофобия, а во-вторых, у меня ее нет. Просто реально, посмотри на него. Объясни мне, как у нормального живого существа может быть вот такой взгляд. 

\- Чад, успокойся, большой и страшный Рой тебя не тронет. Клянусь своим «Грэмми». 

\- У тебя нет «Грэмми». 

\- Своим будущим «Грэмми»? 

Чад вздыхает. 

\- Джей Ти, тащи сюда пиво. 

Они устраиваются на полу в полупустой гостиной. Несмотря на присутствие ковра Чад отказывается разуваться.

\- Чувак, своему инстинкту самосохранения я верю больше, чем твоим уверениям, что Рой – тихое и ласковое животное, которое совсем не царапается. 

Джаред сидит, облокотившись о диван, и барабанит пальцами по жестяной пивной банке. 

\- Чад, раз уж ты пока не решил, что будешь делать дальше, как насчет тв-фильмов? 

Чад очень надеешься, что в его взгляде Джаред видит все, что друг думает о тв-фильмах. 

\- О, у меня было очень заманчивое предложение. «Жизненная драма о конфликте поколений, в которой каждый найдет что-то для себя, эта трогательная история о жизни и смерти не оставит равнодушным никого». Конец цитаты. 

Он пожимает плечами. 

\- Чего ты еще ждал от таких фильмов? 

\- Да я знаю! Но анонсировать так фильм про последние дни жизни Анны Николь Смит? Я ничего не имею против нее, но все же, Джей Ти, даже для Лайфтайма это слишком. 

Он делает еще глоток. 

\- Надеюсь, тебе предложили роль Анны Николь? 

\- Придурок. Ее сына. Я, конечно, им отказал, так они позвали Джеймса Ван Дер Бика. Вникни, Ван Дер Бика. Чувак ей чуть ли не в отцы годился, ты вообще видел, как он сейчас выглядит? 

\- К счастью, я смутно помню, как он выглядел раньше, и совершенно не представляю, как он выглядит сейчас. – Джаред пожимает плечами. – А вообще ты можешь начать петь. 

\- Я не умею петь.

\- Кому это когда мешало? Вот возьмем нашу общую знакомую. 

Чад издает стон. 

\- Не надо про нее, я до сих пор не могу забыть, что было во время съемок. И главное, что я такого сделал для столь сильной ее любви ко мне? 

Джаред опускает глаза. 

\- Посылал ей каждый день день цветы с записками? 

\- Не говори мне, что ты... 

\- Тебе будет легче, если я не скажу? 

\- Будь добр, продиктуй номер телефона Крипке, я ему сообщу, что отныне ваш сериал будет про одного брата. Ибо со вторым произойдет неприятный несчастный случай. Очень несчастный и очень, очень неприятный. 

Джаред улыбается. 

\- А какой именно? 

И Чад в течении двадцати минут пытается в подробностях рассказать каждую мелочь своего плана мести, а потом Джаред приносит еще пива, и Чад решает, что стоять на руках – это пустяковая задача. Позже Джаред смазывает его царапины йодом (только Чад мог упасть на единственный столик в комнате) и спрашивает:   
\- Почему ты мне сразу не сказал, что расстался с Кензи? 

И Чад закусывает губу. 

\- Можно я останусь еще на пару дней? 

И Джаред кивает и дует на царапины Чада.


End file.
